


I want you to stay

by k8tmate



Category: Shameless (TV), Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, not really rape/non-con but I thought I would tag it just incase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-05
Updated: 2013-05-05
Packaged: 2017-12-10 11:20:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/785486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/k8tmate/pseuds/k8tmate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terry ended up dying the night of the wedding, Mickey laughed at how bittersweet it was that the day he goes out if his way to prove something to his dad he fucking dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I want you to stay

"You know it's tradition for the groom to actually be at his reception." Mandy said to her brother who was sitting in the ally way slumped over a whiskey bottle.   
"Fuck you. Your dress is fucking ugly, you look like a drag queen." He shot back as she sat down next to him. He was lying he thought she looked gorgeous like she does most of the time even if she looks like a slut.  
 "Fuck off." Mandy laughed and took the whiskey out of his hands and took a sip of it wincing slightly at the strength of it. "Lip's mad at me"  
 "Why? Need me to break his legs"   
"I hit Karen with a car." Mandy answered a lot too casually for someone who just admitted to attempted murder. Mickey snorted and looked at her like she was crazy she probably is. "Like you've never tried to kill someone."  
"Crazy bitch." He muttered earning a punch in the kidney.   
"He's gone now though...had to drag Ian out of the reception." Mandy knew Mickey wouldn't admit to being with Ian but Mandy knew it was true. When she heard Ian yell it she remembered all the signs that should of given it away to her. "You're such an asshole."  
"What did I do?"  
 "Ian?" Mandy yelled hoping Mickey knew how mad at him she was at him, Mickey face stayed in the same expression but his eyes darted around looking anywhere but Mandy like he was nervous.  
 "What about Gallagher?"    
"Fuck Mickey. I'm okay with you being gay, shit head." Mickey took a mouthful of his whiskey regretting it as soon as it touched his lips.  
 "Who gives a fuck? I don't need to tell you shit." Mandy rolled her eyes in response. "You might not give a fuck but other people do! Like our fucking father."  
 "Ian seems pretty upset you know." Mickey lit a cigarette and put it up to his lips trying to distract himself from the idea that he had hurt Ian.  
"Can't believe that someone as good as Ian fell in love with you." Mickey winced at the word love.   
"Who the fuck said anything about love?"  
 "He did." Mickey rolled his eyes as Mandy took his cigarette out his mouth. He punched her in the stomach with no real force.  
"So do you love him?"  
 "Fuck you. I don't need to tell you anything." Mandy smirked at his answer knowing exactly what he meant. She stood up and held out a hand for him.   
"Come on you're missing your own wedding reception." Mickey grabbed her hand and stood up pulling her arm as he did for affect.  
"So how long?" She asked as they started to walk back inside and Mickey had wrapped an arm around her shoulders.   
"Like two years. I stole his pussy boyfriends gun and Ian grew a pair of balls and tried to get it back. " He struggled to keep down his smile at the memory until Mandy shoved him into the wall.   
"He was my boyfriend then and you didn't even know it was fake.  
" Mickey laughed a bit too loudly and smiled a smile that didn't reach his eyes.

Terry ended up dying the night of the wedding, Mickey laughed at how bittersweet it was that the day he goes out if his way to prove something to his dad he fucking dies. He got in a fight with one of the other guests at the wedding, one of Svetlana's friends who jumped him when he left after the reception. He now sat on top of the fridge because Mandy couldn't think of anyone who would want the ashes so she kept them. Mandy hated looking at them more than anything but she couldn't think of anything to do with them. Mickey was defiantly more comfortable without out their father and had ended up bonding Svetlana who ended up not being pregnant it was just just what Terry had told Mickey to persuade him to marry her. She wasn't that bad, Mandy enjoyed having a girl around. One night she told Mandy what had happened when she met Mickey.   
"He seemed nice, the other boy."   
"Ian?" Mandy whispered as they sat on the beaten up couch. Mickey had gone to bed not that long ago.   
"Yeah. He was sad. At the wedding too." Mandy smiled sadly back at her remembering Ian walking away from her to get a drink during the wedding.  
"He must of loved Mickey." Mandy nodded in agreement.   
"He's my best friend, you know?" Mandy smiled because that's exactly what he was, they didn't see each other as often as they used mainly because she wasn't exactly welcome at the Gallagher's and Ian only ever came over when he knew Mickey wouldn't be in. She hadn't brought up Mickey around him yet because she knew he didn't want to talk about it and she knew if he needed to talk he had Lip. One day she had persuaded Ian to come over so they could study together insisting Mickey was going to be out all day. She didn't miss the way Ian stared blankly at the couch when he came in, recognizing the action because Mickey does the same when he's in.   
"So is it weird without your dad around?" Mandy was in the kitchen when she heard Ian ask.   
"Yeah but it's better. I mean he was a piece of shit dad but it's weird not having him around. Is it weird Frank being sober?" After Frank had the choice of drink and possibly die or get sober and live a few more years he decided to do the right thing for once and started going to AA and stop drinking.    
"Yeah, I don't know how long it will last this time. It's good for Debs and Carl though, he took them to the fucking zoo the other day and they didn't even get kicked out." Ian explained to her as she passed him a beer. "It's good for Fiona too, gives her one less thing to worry about with Jimmy gone and everything. He's trying to get on all of our good sides again, took me to a gay bar until I told him Monica had already done that." Mandy sat down next to him and got comfortable putting her legs over his thighs and leaning back on the couch.   
"Don't you remember Ian he's the face of gay rights." Ian laughed and rolled his eyes.

By the time Mickey got home Mandy and Ian had forgotten their homework and put on a movie, Mandy was half asleep on Ian's shoulder who was playing with the bracelets around her wrist. When Mickey walked in the sound of him complaining about whoever hadn't payed him the money they owned him to Svetlana woke Mandy up completely. Ian shifted uncomfortably next to her as Mickey walked into the sitting room.    
"Hey." Mickey said so softly Mandy was struggling to believe it was Mickey who had said it. Ian's eyes darted around the room before landing on Mickey's hand.   
"Hi."  
 "How come your here?" Mickey asked wearing the most genuine but smallest Mandy had ever seen on him. Ian stood up quickly and started picking up his books from the floor.    
"I came to see Mandy. I better go- um I guess I'll see you at school Mandy" Ian gave Mandy a quick hug goodbye then nodded at Mickey slightly with a sad expression that made Mandy's heart ache and by the look on Mickey's face, his too.   
"What? No stay for a bit." Mandy was surprised at how vulnerable he sounded, how vulnerable Ian made him. There he was as close as a Milkovich would ever get to begging for Ian to stay. He had been a lot more comfortable with his sexuality since Terry had died. Making comments about guys he would fuck or telling her about the time in Juvie he had gotten once of the best blow jobs of his life, Mandy was thankful that he didn't tell her about fucking Ian because she doesn't know how she would handle that.   
"I-I can't...um...Fi would want me home for dinner." He quickly walked out of the house avoiding eye contact with anyone. Mickey watched him as he left and Mandy was shocked at the look on his face as he watched Ian walk away. Mandy wasn't sure if Ian had ever walked away from Mickey before or if Mickey had ever walked away from Ian before but she knew neither of them wanted this. She didn't understand what the problem was now that Terry was dead and Svetlana wasn't pregnant.  "Should I make dinner?" Svetlana suggested after a few minutes of silence, Mandy nodded her head quickly when she left Mickey sat down in the spot Ian had been in not that long ago.  
 "I'm surprised you haven't had Lip over here beating you up yet." Mickey snorted and rolled his eyes.  
 "I'd like to see him try."  
 "Go round the Gallaghers and sort it out with Ian." Mandy demanded after hitting Mickey's head lightly.   
"Mandy it ain't that easy."   
"I don't care. Sort it out."  "Mandy-"   
"Now! You've got half an hour until dinner, invite him round for dinner." Mandy said almost yelling. Mickey stood up and walked out the room quickly the next thing she hears is the front door slamming and Mandy hopes he hasn't gone out to get drunk.

Svetlana ended up given up on making dinner after 20 minutes of trying to cook pasta and opening up a bag of chips and sitting at the table.   
"Aren’t Russians meant to be good at cooking?" Mandy asked as she joined her.   
"Fuck you, who told you that?" Mandy shrugged and started eating the chips with her.  
"Wheres Mickey?"  
 "Hopefully sorting things out with Ian, probably getting drunk and high at some bar." Svetlana screwed her nose up in confusion something Mandy had noticed she did a lot. Before Mandy had a chance to ask her they heard the door open.    
"I'm back." Mickey yelled. Mandy rolled her eyes making Svetlana smirk slightly. Mickey walked in followed by Ian who looked surprisingly nervous for someone who she spent 80% of her time with. Svetlana stood up quickly and wiped her hand on her short dress.   
"Hi nice to meet you formally. I'm Svetlana." She put out her hand for him to shack obviously trying to make a good impression considering the first time they meet. Ian looked around nervously before slowly shackling her hand.  "This what you call dinner?" Mickey asked too loudly as he sat down gesturing at Ian to sit down in between him and Mandy. Ian did and Mandy gave him a quick wink making Ian smile.  
 "So Ian tell me about yourself?" Svetlana asked like she was interviewing him for a job making Mickey rolled his eyes. Ian awkwardly started to tell her bits and pieces about his life and she did the same, telling him about her father and mother who turned out to be really nice people. Mandy didn't believe that because no one has nice parents but she doesn't say anything. She doesn't say anything when Mickey and Ian leave together at 11 and Mickey doesn't come home until 2 in the morning she just smirks at Mickey making him blush slightly but she knew he would of denied it if she said anything.

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback would be appreciated :)


End file.
